You Belong With Me
by chocosparks
Summary: A Cabbie songfic oneshot! Enjoy!


_You're on the phone w/ your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going on about something that you said _

_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

"Trina I'm sorry!" Robbie cried. "Trina I'm sorry!" She replied in a mocking tone from the other line. "Rex was just joking around I swear!" "Whatever, sometimes YOUR like a puppet, you got a block of wood for your brain!" Trina yelled as she hung up without saying goodbye. Robbie sighed.

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night,_

_Listening to the music she doesn't like_

Cat sat on her bed, scanning through the latest edition of Sky Store magazine. She was just admiring the guitar that smells like red velvet cupcakes, her favorite desert, when she looked up out her window. Her neighbor and best friend Robbie was pacing the floor. She knew it had to do with Trina, Robbie's girlfriend. She picked up her phone. "Hey you alright?" She asked. "Drama." Robbie said, she saw him rolling his eyes playfully from her window. "Sorry. Robbie, I—" Cat started, but she felt her breath shorten. "Bye!" She quickly hung up.

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' about the day when you wake up and find, what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time _

Poor Cat. Ever since she met Robbie she was head over heels in love with him. But she knew she could never compare with Trina, a senior who was a social butterfly and fashion diva, while Cat was just a little drama queen redhead with a Sky Store obsession

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

The next day, Cat sat on a bench, still flipping through Sky Store. "Hey Cat!" She looked up and saw that Robbie and his puppet Rex had join her.

_Walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_Can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park beach thinking to myself, "Hey isn't this easy?"_

"Omg, Robbie look! A litter box that can play classical music!" You planning to use that?" Rex asked, referring to her name. "What's that suppose to mean?" Cat cried. "Rex, be nice." Robbie said, playfully slapping Rex's head, causing both of them to laugh.

_And you gotta smile that could light up this whole town,_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine you can do better than that_

_Whatcha doing with a girl like that_

They were interrupted by a loud honk. Parked in front of them was Trina. "Robbie c'mon! We're gonna be late!" Trina yelled over the loud honking. Cat wondered why she just would stop honking. As usual, Trina was dressed for a Seventeen photoshoot: Short sleeve navy blazer, purple lacy tank, Felony jeans and a pair of black pumps.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' about the day, when you wake up and find_

_What your looking for has been here the whole time_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me, You belong with me_

It was Friday night. The whole gang had was at Inside Out Burger: Cat, Robbie, Rex (If he counted) Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Trina, and Tori's new boyfriend Daniel. While Robbie was in the bathroom and Tori was getting a soda, Trina marched up to Daniel and flipped her wavy, chocolate locks. "Hey Danny, great job at the game last night." She said, batting her lashes and running her hand down his arm. Cat turned around and gasped, just as Tori and Robbie got back. Immediately Robbie and Trina began arguing, while Tori screamed at her sister for trying to steal her boyfriend. "It's over!" Robbie screamed and ran outside. "Robbie!" Cat went after him.

_I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's me_

Cat ran outside and saw Robbie standing in the middle of the parking lot. "Robbie!" She ran over to him. He turned around, and Cat could tell by his red eyes he'd been crying. "Why would she do that to me?" He sobbed. Cat couldn't help but roll her eyes. Robbie can be so oblivious sometimes.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

"Can't you see?" Cat asked. "Forget about her! An funny, and amazing guy like you deserves someone a million times better!" Robbie opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off, wrapped her arms around Robbie's neck and kissed him.

_Standing outside waiting at your back door _

_All this time how could you not know baby _

_You belong with me_

She then pulled away, realizing what she had done. "Awkward, sorry." She said, wiping her mouth. "Were you gonna say something?" "I was just going to say…I always wanted a cute, pretty and hilarious girl like you." Cat gasped and squealed. "You mean it?" Robbie nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her for a long time. When they pulled away, he smiled. "I love you Cat." She smiled back. "I love you too, Robbie."

_You belong with me._

_

* * *

_

**Hoped you guys enjoyed that! I'm a huge Cabbie fan and I had to write a oneshot for them!**

**Just saying, the Felony jeans Trina's wearing in this story was from the Victorious episode "Rex Dies"**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
